


Stiles' Night On The Town

by Patricek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricek/pseuds/Patricek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is responsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Night On The Town

Stiles and Derek are house sitting for the Sheriff while he attends an out of town conference.

Being the festive season Stiles was celebrating with Scott, a few of their friends, and the pack. Derek being Derek had declined to attend.

Secure in the knowledge that Danny had obtained excellent quality fake IDs for them all they quickly became extremely merry: except of course the werewolves.

After quite a few drinks and feeling very happy Stiles decided it was time to join his mate for some fun time at home.

Stiles had had quite a few 'incidents' with the law over the years and with his dad out of town he didn't want to chance not having someone to handle things. So, feeling quite responsible and wanting to surprize Derek, he decided to take cab home.

Sure enough on the way home there was a Police road block but since Stiles was in a cab they waved it past and he arrived home safely without incident.

========

The next morning Stiles awoke to an extemely bemused werewolf standing next to their bed with a mug of hot coffee for him and one eyebrow raised in silent question.

'Stiles! Why is there a cab in the driveway?

Stiles was surprised. He had never driven a cab before, didn't know where he got it and now that it's in his dad's yard he's not sure what to do with it!

Derek rolled his eyes, shook his head, and leaned down to kiss his hot little trouble-maker. Stiles met his gaze and grinned. He loved his life!


End file.
